


Secrets Out

by whatevergoes



Category: Glee, R5 (Band)
Genre: Concert, DWTS mentioned, Dancing With The Stars mentioned, Family band, Jeff's siblings, Press and Tabloids, Reaction, Reveal, Riker is Jeff, Secrets Revealed, Siblings, famous!Jeff, press, sercets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatevergoes/pseuds/whatevergoes
Summary: Jeff Sterling. Riker Lynch. Two different people. Or are they? The Warblers find out a secret about one of their own. Is it  trye? Can they keep it to them selfs? What happens when if it gets out? All I can say is, life will never be the same for one of our favorite Warblers.





	1. The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warblers get some news. What is their reaction?

Blaine and Nick were walking on the sidewalk talking as they waited for Jeff to show up when their phones beeped in synch. ‘Emergency Warbler meeting. NOW!’ said the text. The two boys looked at each other then rushed off to the choir room knowing that Wes only capitalized now when it was something big.

When they got there all the warblers were there but Jeff so they grabbed the first two seats they saw. “Kay, is everyone here?” asked Wes and Nick raised his hands,” Where is Jeff?” “We’ll have to start without him. Thank you people for coming on such short notice. As you know, I have called us all together and the reason why is a big deal. I was called into the headmaster’s office this morning to be told some big news.

I take it all your all familiar with ET” At this everyone nodded so he continued. “Well, apparently they got an exclusive that Riker Lynch went to this school. The Lynch’s were able to get the story off the air but it was brought to the headmaster’s attention that we have a popstar walking around Dalton undetected. He told me this because he wanted my help in making sure the guy felt safe, even if his story got leaked, though he didn’t tell me who it was. So, I got to thinking that I could recruit him for the Warblers.

The Dean told me to leave it alone but I was able to get a video of the guy so we can do some snooping of our own. When we figure out who he is I want to get him recruited, and protected, especially if his identity is leaked, okay?” asked Wes and everyone nodded, though they were shocked that Wes was actually encouraging them to snoop around.

When Wes saw everyone nod he put the video in. At 17 seconds, everyone gasped and Wes quickly paused the video not believing his eyes. There was Jeff, clear as day. Jeff. Jeff his friend and fellow warbler who he had passed up for solos 7 times and is apparently a popstar. Jeff was Riker Lynch. No one could rap their mind around it. They all knew Jeff. He was fun-loving and open like a book. There was no way this was him, yet it had to be.

While they were all just looking in shock at the screen, the doors to the practice room opened and in walked Jeff, Riker, they didn’t know who he was anymore. “hey, guys, sorry I’m late. I was at the da- “Jeff cut off upon seeing his face from the Forget About You video on the screen in front of him. “Uh…” Jeff couldn’t think of what to say, he had hoped he could have kept this from his friends.

“Jeff… is that you?” asked Nick. “Are you the person on the screen? Are you Riker Lynch?” Nick interrogated him. “I…Nick..I..um…maybe?” was all Jeff could get out because his mind was racing. They knew, they knew. His friends knew his biggest secret. He knew this day would come, what with R5’s growing popularity, but he thought he’d have more time to figure out how to tell them. Now, there was no more time, it was out there and Jeff was trying to pick up the pieces.

“It is!” said Nick looking at Jeff in betrayal, how could his best friend keep something like this from him? “Jeff, erm, Riker? Why?” asked Blaine. When Jeff looked around the room and saw everyone staring at him in shock or betrayal it was all too much, he had to get out. So he did. He turned around, hurried out of the room and ran into the dance studio before locking the door behind him and making a call.

<<<<<With The Warblers>>>>>

Everyone just sat in shock for another minute until Nick got up and headed towards the door. “Nick, wait! Give him some time, he has to process this. His biggest secret was just revealed, let him have some alone time.” Sid Wes, using his most authorities voice. “Well, what am I supposed to do? I want answers.” Said Nick. “We’ll watch the video then look him up on YouTube and watch some of the videos to get our answers. If you have questions, we’ll ask him once he’s calmed down.” Answered Thad. Nick nodded and Wes pressed restart on the video.

**Video begins**

At the first scene, they could make out R5 and presents so they could guess that the band’s name was R5. **0:06** The Warblers then got the name of the video (I Can’t) Forget About You. **0:20** The Warblers didn’t know Jeff could sing so well, most of them thought he was mediocre since he never got a solo while the council wondered how they didn’t see how good he was until now.

 **0:24** They didn’t know Jeff could play the bass, so they were shocked when they saw him strumming the chord on it. **0:27** Blaine gasped and everyone looked at him as they paused the video. “I know who he is! He plays Austin on Austin and Ally, his name’s Ross Lynch.” Said Blaine not surprising anyone that he would know about a Disney Channel show.

 **0:50** At this point they were all bobbing their heads along and were again shocked to see Jeff jamming out on the bass, they realized he could play but didn’t realize that he was having so much fun playing. **1:22** The Warbler smiled as Jeff/Riker began another solo and the council still couldn’t believe they didn’t realize how much talent Jeff had. **1:41** As Riker looked in the room the Warblers couldn’t help but notice the music video on the TV screen in the background. They hoped they could find that one, they wanted to know everything they could on the life Jeff kept from them.

 **1:52** When the saw Riker and the other guy lean in on Ross’s microphone they realized how much fun it seemed like Jeff was having and they were happy for their friend though also jealous that he never shared that with them. **2:30** “Looks like being a Warbler helped Jeff there.” Said David, trying to break the tension that was still in the room. **3:03** “Run, Forest, Run” yelled Blaine getting some laughs from the freshman but those close to Jeff just continued to look at the screen. **3:53** They all laughed at the girl’s predicament and were about to look up Riker Lynch on YouTube when the practice room doors opened and everyone turned to see who it was.

**< <<<<With Riker>>>>>**

Riker locked the dance studio and pulled out his phone, calling Ross, knowing that he was off the set today and with the rest of the family. “Hey, Ross. Are you with the everyone?” asked Riker. “ _Yeah, do I need to go on speaker?”_ Ross asked sensing that something was wrong with his brother. “Yeah.” Answered Riker. “ _Kay, one sec…..Riker, you’re on speaker.”_ Said Ross. “ _Sweetie, what’s wrong?”_ asked Stormie. “They know.” Said Riker. _“They know?”_ repeated Ryland. _“How? We made sure that the story didn’t air.”_ Said Rocky.

“I don’t know how but I walked in the practice room after facetiming Allison and they were watching the I Can’t Forget About You video and my face was paused up on the screen. They all just looked at me and Nick was like, ‘that’s you.’ I don’t know what to do.” Explained Riker. _“Do you trust them?”_ asked Rydel. “I do, but some of them can’t keep a secret to save their lives, what if they spill? This is my chance at a normal life and now its screwed up.” Said Riker. _“You knew you were going to have to tell them eventually.”_ Said Ratliff. “I know, but I thought I’d have more time or at least tell them myself.” Said Riker. _“Well, give it a shot, let them see the real you and explain things to them. If it gets out then we’ll get you a bodyguard or you can continue schooling on tour.”_ Compromised Mark.

“Kay, I think I’m gonna go see them, I kinda left in a hurry.” Responded Riker. “ _Kay, honey. Love you_!” said Stormie and Mark. _“Love you, bro!”_ added Rocky, Ryland, Rydel, and Ross. _“Bye, Rikes!”_ said Ratliff. “Love you guys!” said Riker before ending the call. He sighed before pushing himself off the floor and unlocking the studio. He walked towards the practice room but stopped as he heard his music coming from outside the door. ‘I should just leave.’ Riker thought but then reminded himself that he had just said he’d try and knew that if he didn’t he would be showing his siblings it was okay to just give up. He was the oldest, he couldn’t do that so he swallowed his fear and opened the door.

**< <<<<Main Pov>>>>>**

Jeff, erm, Riker stood in between the doors with all the Warblers eyes on him. “Ummm, hey guys.” Riker said and then say the YouTube search screen on the big screen. He slowly made his way to an open seat which just so happened to be next to Nick, Blaine, Wes, Thad, David, and Trent. Everyone just stared at him for a minuet until he finally broke and said,” Soo, what are we doing? I mean as much as I love being stared at by my friends it’s kinda weird now.” Some Warblers looked away and others had the decency to look ashamed but others just continued to stare.

Finally Nick said,” Why didn’t you tell me?” “I wanted to, Nick, but I couldn’t. Once r5 got big this was the only way I could keep a normal life, at least part of the time. I wanted to be able to walk down the street without attracting a crowd and walk into a building and no have everyone look at. At the same time, performing’s my dream and I love it. I was able to have both by making Jeff and making sure no one knew of r5 near me. I wanted to tell you I did, but I couldn’t if I wanted to have a normal life, or to let my siblings have a normal life. It wasn’t just me but my whole family, we all decided to do this and to tell someone could reveal it all, so I’m sorry, but I couldn’t.” Explained Riker.

“I get it, you wanted a normal life with the fame you got and to tell would give that up.” Simplified Blaine. “Yep.” Said Riker. “I think we’re all just trying to process this still but, to answer your question we were about to look you up on YouTube.” Said Trent blushing when he admitted what they were doing. “You’re welcome to stay. Maybe you could help answer some of our questions.” Said Thad and Jeff nodded so Wes searched Riker Lynch into the YouTube search bar using his phone that was set up to the screen.

When they looked him up they clicked on the first thing on the screen. Without looking at it they put it at full screen at pressed start.


	2. Dancing and stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long guys! Anyway the video I used is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hX3-QIPxCSo and I hope you guys like it!

Without looking at it they put it at full screen at pressed start.

**0:03** “What’s going on?” asked Nick in confusion. He may still be slightly mad at the blonde by the doesn’t like not knowing things and from the looks of it, he didn’t know a lot and that had to change. Riker looked down and said,” You know how you’ve been commenting on me spending a lot of time in the dance studio?” Nick looked at him confused,” Yeah?”

“Wellll, that’s because I’m on Dancing With The Stars. This is Allison and mine first dance, the jive.” The blonde tried to explain. “So not just are you a famous Rockstar but your also on DWTS and you NEVER told us!” shouted Nick. Riker looked at him with conflict in his eyes. “Like I said I wanted to but I couldn’t.” the young dancer said before Blaine cut in,” Nick, he just went over this. Maybe we should just watch the video and give our support. Like friends do.” Nick reluctantly sat down to continue the video.

**0:07** “You were actually being carried in?!” laughed Thad. “Hey! It added to the vibe of the dance.” Riker said in his defense. “The fact that you play bass and were pretending to play added humor.” Added John, a young sophomore.

**0:10** “She’s hot.” Said a freshman. Apparently, he hadn’t meant to say that aloud as he blushed and covered his face afterwards. It did get a good laugh out of everyone though. Some even agreed with the boy.

**0:38** “You’re good.” Said Wes in approval. “Why did you never audition for a choreographer spot?” asked Trent. “Or at least a featured dance role, you have the talent.” “Eh, that’s David’s thing and to be honest I didn’t really know I could dance really well until I was offered and audition.” Riker said in modesty.

**0:51** The Warblers just stared at the screen. The majority of them might not know a lot about dancing but they did know that that was a lot more complicated than what they normally did. And when they saw Riker and Allison’s high kicks they knew that was better than what they could do.

**0:54** Most of them didn’t know Jeff could do a flip like that. The only one who had seemed him even come close to his real potential was Nick and that was by accident. Jeff had left some of his dance stuff in their room and Nick decided to bring it to him, knowing he wouldn’t realize for a while. He walked in on Jeff practicing but didn’t see much as Jeff stopped his turns as soon as he saw him.

**1:13** “I like your ending.” Commented Nick, coming out of his brooding. The others had to admit it added a modern flair to the old-ish song.

**1:18** Some of the Warblers chuckled at his opponents’ reactions. It was obvious he was good, and their body language and faces showed they were shocked and knew he was a threat.

**1:22** “Is that your family?” asked Andrew, a sophomore. “Yeah.” Riker chuckled as he answered. He loved them, and they always were super supportive and proud of him, especially after his dances.

**1:26 ‘They are parting, like the red sea’** Everyone had to laugh at that. It was true and funny. Plus, the way he said it was hilarious.

As the video came to an end the clicked play on the next one not knowing what to expect but were pleased with what they saw in this video. As Wes looked at the clock, he saw time was passing fairly quickly.

‘Oh, well.’ He thought as he clicked on the next video. ‘We have time for another video or maybe a few more.’


	3. R5 or R6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Ryan Seacrest have to do with R5? Read to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it been so long! Anyways, the video for this chapter is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0q2Qek6UOw.

Video for this chapter is: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0q2Qek6UOw>

 

Oh, well.’ He thought as he clicked on the next video. ‘We have time for another video or maybe a few more.’

 

**0:00** When the title screen came up and everyone couldn’t wait to start. Most people were wondering what their friend did to wind up on a radio show with Ryan Seacrest.

“Dude! You met Ryan Seacrest?!” yelled Thad in jealousy. He LOVED Ryan Seacrest.

“Yeah, he’s really cool.” Said Riker as he leaned back in his seat. He was happy he didn’t have to keep such a big secret from his friends anymore but was still slightly worried someone would spill the secret.

“6, I know why you didn’t tell me, but still, Why Didn’t You Tell Me!” yelled Nick, causing everyone to laugh. He was finally understanding why his best friend (and maybe a bit more) kept this from him.

“Ohhhh, someone’s jealous!” giggled Blaine and Trent and they laughed their heads off.

“No shit, Sherlock. It’s RYAN SEACREST!” By this point everyone was laughing. Many, including Riker, had tears in their eyes.

**0:05** All the warblers, minus Riker, perked up at the chance to hear him sing a cover. They were all familiar with the popular song and even though they had heard him sing it was either his own song or just background vocals.

**0:21** All of Riker’s close friends and the council were floored. After watching that first video they knew he was good, but they hadn’t heard him live before. Plus, the emotion he put into it made it sound even better than the original.

**0:39** “Is that an R5 guitar pick on his necklace?” asked Blaine. He played the guitar and when he spotted the pick thought it looked quite nice.

“Why yes, it is.” Answered Riker, proudly. “It’s actually one of the only ones he hasn’t lost.” He continued as he chuckled.

**1:09** “Why’d he do that with his headphones?” asked Wes as he turned to look at Riker.

“They weren’t working.” Riker responded, trying to hide a smirk.

**1:33** Everyone started laughing.

“Really? ‘Riker, can you take these off for me?’ right as you start singing.” Laughed Nick, falling out of his seat.

“How do you put up with them? Asked David, as he tried to control his laughter.

“They’re my brother.” Was Riker’s response. It was true, family loves family.

**1:36** “And you still did it while singing!” laughed Thad as Wes just shook his head.

“How did you not miss a beat?” Blaine wondered out loud. Though, when he realized his voiced his thoughts he hid his head in his hands.

**2:30** “Looks like all those backup vocals in the Warblers helped, huh 6.” Nick said jokingly. Sadly, it only reminded the council of how much potential they had been wasting.

**3:03** “Dang, your arrangements are amazing.” Said Blaine, in awe of how well they made the song sound with only 5 people.

**3:46** Everyone was bobbing their heads, and some were even mouthing

**3:54** Everyone busted out laughing at the mistake.

**4:28** “What’s he doing?” asked Thad, eager to find out. All the Warblers turned to Riker, thinking the same question.

“Ahhh Ahhh Ahhhhhh, you’re gonna have to wait to find out how we did.” Riker said smugly as he leaned back in his chair. Everyone groaned.

“Come on, not even a hint!” yelled Nick while turning his puppy eyes on his roommate.

“I’ll tell you this…” everyone leaned forward, “…it was awesome.” Everyone groaned again at Riker’s teasing.

**4:33** Everyone’s jaws fell open.

“Did he just….” Trent trailed off in shock.

“Can he even do that?” asked Wes, right before everyone started speaking in shock.

“Quiet! Let’s just watch the video!” yelled Blaine, shocking everyone as he is usually the one who is told to be quiet.

**4:37** “See! Even they don’t believe him!” yelled one of freshman Warblers in the back.

**4:51** “That’s such a Jeff move! Say yes before it gets taken away.” Laughed Nick.

“Hey! I was in shock, we all were.” Riker said in a defensive tone as he faced Nick.

“I didn’t know you were such a leader.” Wes commented, after noticing how much he seemed to be in charge of the group.

“Well, I’m the oldest. I’ve always been in charge when we grew up and it kinda just followed to the band.” Responded Riker moving to face Wes.

**4:56** “Your dad’s just like ‘Say yes!!!’” laughed Trent.

**5:21** “You opened for Maroon 5!” yelled Blaine. “Dude, I’m sooo jealous!”

**5:27** Everyone laughed at the band’s reaction.

“Yeah, I would want to be good friends with Ryan Seacrest, too.” Laughed Trent.

“Can we talk about that high-five though.” Yelled David as he almost fell out of his seat laughing.

**5:41** “You opened for all of them and never told me!” yelled Nick pouting and crossing his arms at Riker.

“Awww, come on 3…” said Riker as he grabbed Nick’s hand. Finally, Nick stopped pouting and the pair broke into smiles.

**5:54** Even though he was laughing on screen Riker groaned, causing everyone to turn to him.

“Every single interviewer makes that joke. It was okay because he just moved us to the main stage, but I really hate that joke.” Riker sighed, and he rubbed his face with his hands.

“Okay, guys, I think I might be time to go do homework and sleep. “said Wes, seeing how late it was getting.

“Awwww, come on Wes, one more video!” pleaded Nick and David with their puppy eyes and soon the whole room, minus Riker, was in on it.

“Okay, one more video.” Wes relented going to click the last video of the day.


	4. Vevo and LIGHTS OUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the last video. How do the boys react when it's all over? Will the secret even stay a secret?

When the screen turned on everyone could feel that this had a beachier vibe than the others. When they saw the Vevo logo they got even more intrigued.

**0:03** At the first shot of the band everyone was kind-of floored. They looked like models!

**0:09** “Becoming? What does that mean?” asked a sophomore from behind the main group of friends.

“And VEVO?!?” added Trent, causing his friends to look at him with _that_ look. “What? I want to know!” he said holding his hands up in his defense.

“It’s about how we became a band.” Riker began to explain after Trent’s outburst. “And it’s on Vevo because we’re popular and Vevo wanted to do some segments with us.” he continued, looking at Trent.

**0:25** A Lot of the group nodded their heads at this, having felt a similar experience. Just because you weren’t good, didn’t mean it still couldn’t be awesome.

“I get you.” started Thad. “When I first started singing, I sucked! But it didn’t matter because I loved to do it,” he said and everyone around him nodded in agreement. Even Blaine nodded, which was surprising; everyone thought he could just sing amazing from the beginning and didn’t know he actually had to work for it.

**0:27** “Sibling moment!” shouted all the boys who had siblings. It had become a thing in the Warblers that whenever someone was talking over or arguing with their sibling(s) everyone who had a sibling would shout “Sibling moment” at them. Sometimes they even did it if it was just a thing only siblings would understand.

**0:32** “She’s really pretty.” one of the juniors mumbled a lot louder than they thought. Riker immediately turned to glare at him, causing him to flinch.

“Dude! One, that’s my sister! And two, she has a boyfriend!” Riker yelled. Everyone around them laughed at the look on the junior’s face.

“Overprotective...” murmured Nick.

“You have no idea,” Riker said. “When we found out she and Ratliff were dating, well… let’s just say he got a little roughed up.” Everyone was shocked as they had never seen this side of Jeff. The only person he acted remotely like this around or towards was Nick.

“Wait, Ratliff. Isn’t he the drummer?” asked David, getting a nod from Riker.

“She’s dating your drummer!” he yelled, causing everyone to burst out laughing.

**0:44** “Really?” laughed Wes. “Your living room?” he couldn’t believe that the ‘teen it band’ had started out by playing in their living room.

“Yeah, it was great!” Riker said, chuckling and throwing his arm in the air.

**0:47** “Woah, is that one of your shows?” asked one of the freshmen in awe.

“Yeah,” answered Riker. “We always try to make our concerts cool and fun.”

**0:51** Everyone in the room laughed along with R5 at Ratliff’s joke.

**1:14** Everyone kind-of just stopped in awe. They all loved music and performing and for a lot of them, their dream was to be famous. The idea of having people scream for them while setting up was a goal and the fact that their peer and friend had already reached that point was breathtaking.

**1:45** This struck most of them. They had never been a recording booth, much less released an EP or album.

**1:55** They couldn’t believe he was already on his second album. Then, something clicked inside most of their brains.

“Wait a moment… that means you were working on it during the school year.” Wes said. Most of the group couldn’t believe it. They knew how hard the year had been and could barely make it through with Warbler practice. The idea of having to also juggle not just being a celebrity and doing interview and shows but also writing music seemed insane.

“Yeah, that’s why I spent so much time in the music hall. I had to have quiet and a place to try out new things while face timing everyone.” Riker explained. He knew it was tough but he loved what he did and would always find a way to make it work.

**2:30** Everyone turned to look at Riker to see if he thought the same. He just gave them a knowing look. It was scary to be bored with the music you’re making.

“He’s right. It’s the worst feeling in the world to be doing the thing you love and be bored. If you’re bored you’re doing something wrong. I remember we scrapped all but two songs on our first album because we were bored with them and didn’t think it was right or good enough. If you can’t enjoy your music, then who can.” he said wisely, causing everyone to think.

**2:47**  No one with a heart could hold back a smile at the enthusiasm in Ross’ voice and face. Riker shook his head at his younger brother. He just hoped he could help protect that liveness in him.

**2:55** Everyone burst out laughing.

“I can see it…” That trailed off before laughing again at the image. Just imagine an old Rocky wobbling across a stage with a guitar and crutches.

Everyone was sad that it was over; they had liked getting to know Jeff as Riker. They knew it was almost time for the warning signal so they decided to talk to Jeff some more tomorrow.

“Okay guys, it’s almost lights out so head up to your rooms!” yelled Wes. as everyone gathered their stuff, Jeff gave Wes a look and he remembered the headmaster’s words.

“Oh, and before you leave! Make sure to keep this quite okay! We don’t want Jeff’s secret to get out!” he yelled as everyone filed out of the room.

“Thanks, dude,” Jeff said as he and Nick caught up with everyone.

“No problem. Actually, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let them know. I shouldn't have taken it from the headmaster and shown everyone. It was a mistake on my part and I hope you can forgive me.” Wes said, sincerely. He realized it was a mistake to out someone’s secret without their permission.

“No hard feelings.” Jeff said,” It’s fine.” He gave Wes and the rest of his friends a hug before heading up with Nick to their room. When they got there they got ready to go to sleep but before they fell asleep Nick turned to Jeff.

“6, I’m sorry for overreacting. You were right and I was just being jealous that you didn’t tell me.”

“Aww, 3. I’m sorry too. I know we don’t keep secrets but I did. I had good reasons but we still promised no secrets and that’s a promise I intend to keep from now on. Okay?”

“Okay,” Nick said, happy that there would be no more secrets between the pair.

“LIGHTS OUT!!!” they heard screams down the hall. As always, they laughed silently and turned towards to each other.

“Love you,” they whispered before going to sleep, unaware of what tomorrow would hold.

<<<<<TIME SKIP-NEXT DAY>>>>>

The morning came and everyone woke up and started their days as usual. Nick and Jeff met up with the rest of the Warblers for breakfast. They were all still waking up but managed to have some decent conversations. They all tried to steer clear of Riker talk. On the part of the conversation that it did turn up, most boys said they kept their word and didn’t tell anyone. A few boys refused to make eye contact but that went pretty much unnoticed. Besides, how much harm could there be? If it was bad they would have noticed.

So everything seemed normal and the boys head to class. Most of them had class together so they would have the same off periods for rehearsal. The first period that day happened to Psychology, which was across the back courtyard. When they walked out the door they immediately knew someone hadn’t kept their promises. The gates that were as tall as a floor had girls pushing against them. They were screaming and some were holding signs. The moment Riker came into view the screamed louder and began trying to make their way to the front of the gate.

All the boys rushed to class, eager to get out of the screaming and figure out what happened. Riker did feel bad leaving his fans but he needed a moment to regroup. They rushed into Psychology and everyone was already in the room, including the teacher. When the saw Jeff they just stared at him. Jeff groaned and Wes knew a meeting was in order, though nothing could help the fact that Jeff’s secret was out.


End file.
